VPBE
For the latest patch, see: . New Features * An integrated replay system. ** Replays are only stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. Skins * ** Name appears in the game files. There is no model or artwork. * * * ** Spell effects appear in the game files. ** File names imply the skin is fire-themed: "ash", "fireline", "firering", "groundburn". ** File names state it is Skin06 and skips Skin05 (which could be La Llorona). Champions :Nothing to report. Items :Nothing to report. Upcoming The following has been leaked or teased at by Riot, but has not yet been implemented. ; * Full sneak peak can be found here. * It would appear that this champion is the dark figure mentioned in lore. ; Lucian the Gun Templar * Unconfirmed. ; * ** If Ashe has not attacked for 3 seconds, she gains stacks of Focus that increases by every second. At 100 stacks, her next attack is guaranteed to critically strike. The Focus stacks will then reset to her current critical strike chance.}} ; * ** Damage now scales with level instead of the rank in Savagery. * ** Damage now scales with level instead of the rank in Bola Strike. * ** Duration increased. ** Movement speed increased. ** Enemies will now see when they are revealed to Rengar, similar to . ; :These changes were previously active on the PBE, but have been removed and are being held back until the next PBE cycle. * ** Shyvana's basic attacks against enemies marked with Cinders deal bonus magic damage equal to , instead of 15% of the ability's damage. * ** Damage decreased to 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 from 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260. ** Now applies 'Cinder' for 5 seconds instead of the 15% armor reduction for 4 seconds. ** Now passes through targets, applying its effect to all enemies hit. * ** Now brings the first enemy champion she contacts to her destination instead of briefly knocking back all enemies hit. Any additional unit within the path only takes magic damage. This can carry said champion over terrain. ; :''This change is being made based on Kha'Zix's evolution mechanic, as it was decided that opting out of one "feels" better than choosing one. * **Viktor can now create Orange, Purple and Green cores by combining two of his , and upgrades. This is done by upgrading his Hex Core a second time. For example: Death can be upgraded into Orange or Purple. **The stats granted by the cores are going to be adjusted slightly. ; and * Now grants 8 mana per charge (4 in Summoner's Rift). ; * Now grants 10 mana per charge (6 in Summoner's Rift). ; * Generates a stack every 40 seconds (60 seconds in Summoner's Rift). ; * There is currently an official poll on the forums for a new Maim passive. Which of the following do you prefer? Every basic attack deals 125 bonus magic damage. Every 4th basic attack deals 500 bonus magic damage. Every 4th basic attack within the next 3 seconds deals 500 bonus magic damage. 25% chance to deal 500 bonus magic damage. * Option 1 may be altered depending on its lane impact. The damage on option 2 will be reduced to 400 to compensate the ability to prime it for scoring objectives. Option 3 would not need this nerf because the damage cannot be primed. Category:Blog posts